


Probably Not

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: I Remember You [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Austin doesn't like Mark.





	Probably Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyKonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Open House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989669) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



> This story is inspired by Open House, but the character Danny (Darkiplier) is from the story Psychosis :)

"Who is Mark? _Austin asks Seàn, curious as to why he is pacing their room nervously._ "

"He's one of my internet friends. I met him at a convention."

"A convention? _Austin inquires._ "

"It's where people get together and meet-" Seàn stops as there's a knock on his dorm door and sighs. "Up. That's him."  
Austin gives him a nervous smile, turning his head with Seàn's footsteps. He opens the door and is immediately enveloped in a huge, strong embrace.

"Jack!" Mark breathed, holding him tight as Seàn smiled at the nickname. He had missed being referred to as Jack, because everyone at his college called him by his given name.

"Aye Mark. Glad yer here. C'mon in." He moved as Mark let him go, turning to motion towards Austin.

Austin, who was currently balled up on his bed.

Austin who was possibly crying right now.

Austin who may or may not be having a panic attack.

"Austin? Austin, what's wrong?" Seàn asked, reaching for him as he flinches away.

"A-Austin knows that voice...Austin hears it in his nightmares... _Austin says, heart racing with fear and shaking_." Austin shakes, eyes focused on something faraway as he curls in farther. In his nightmares?

Nightmares.

Austin is **_blind_**.

Someone _**made**_ Austin blind.

He knows Mark's voice? Seàn turns back around to see Mark looking just as terrified as Austin does, and shakes his head to rid himself of the thought that Mark could have hurt Austin.

He couldn't have, right?

"Austin, can ye breathe? _**Breathe**_ fer me okay?" Seàn suggests, thickening his accent in the hopes that Austin will realize that he isn't a threat and neither is Mark. He slowly stops rocking back and forth, taking steady breaths in and out as Mark comes up behind Seàn.

"Are you okay man?" Mark asks Austin, and he immediately tenses up, pointing shakily in the direction Mark's voice is coming from.

"You... _you_ did this...you blinded Austin! _Austin screams at his attacker, backing as far away from him as possible. **Please**_...don't hurt Austin again...I forgive you..." He begs, scooting back until he hits the bedpost.

"Mark?" Seàn asks as he feels Mark back away.

"My brother...oh my god I'm going to be-" Mark starts, covering his mouth until he hits their bathroom, vomiting in the toilet as Seàn stares at Austin. What happened with Mark's brother? Which brother was he referring to? Tom or...Danny?

"Austin...listen to me, right? It's Seàn. Do ye remember me?"

He watched as Austin nodded, lips parting with every laboured breath, his ears echoing with the sound of gagging and vomiting from the bathroom.

"Mark _**didn't**_ hurt ye okay? He-he's a nice guy. He'd **_never_** hurt ye okay? Do ye remember Tom?" He asks, and Austin frowns, then shakes his head no. "What about Danny? Do ye know D-"

" _ **No!!!!**_ " Austin screams, and Seàn grabs his phone to call 911 for some help as Austin grasps at his eyes, clawing at his sockets.

"Calm down Austin, shhh, it'll be okay. Mark! Mark please come help me, I need ye right now..." He sighed, talking to the operator as he tries to prevent Austin from clawing his eyes out of his skull. He hears Mark return to the room, apologizing as he takes the phone to let Seàn better help Austin.

* * *

 

Soon enough, the campus security guards are letting the EMTs in as Mark and Seàn back away.

"What happened...?"

"Danny...Danny **_did_** this to him. Austin used to be his roommate and...and Danny liked him alot. He kept telling us that he did a bad thing and that...and that he couldn't tell us because he's get in trouble and I guess...Austin never went to the cops for it. Poor guy must have been h-" He gags violently thinking about it. "Haunted by that."

"God..." Seàn says, hand over his mouth in shock as a tear falls from his eye. One of the EMTs is finally holding Austin and talking him down as the other one comes towards Mark and Seàn.

"What caused his panic attack?"

"He um...he suffered a trauma about a year ago and I think my friend's voice triggered him? I-I don't..." Seàn gasped, starting to cry. Mark hugged him tight as the EMT nodded, turning toward his partner.

"Will he be okay?" Mark asks, and the EMT hesitates.

"We'll need to take him in with us...he's done some serious damage to his face. You're welcome to follow us in your car."

Mark sighed, and he watched as they helped Austin out of the room, bleeding still and breathing harshly. Seàn finally looked up and kept his hand over his mouth as they took him out of view.

"Do I even want to **_know_** what he did?"

Mark shook his head no, holding back a gag. "Probably not."


End file.
